It's Alright Ma I'm only bleeding
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: From the same-titled episode in season 5. Brooke's opening her new clothing store in Tree Hill and calls Peyton for a special dress fitting for the event. But nothing is never as it seems with Brooke Davis, and Peyton is presented with a shocking surprise


Peyton walked into Brooke's new store, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. She leaned casually against the front desk.

"You called?" She asked, pocketing her cell phone. Brooke smiled, hesitating to look away from her computer screen. There was just too much to do in preparation for her store opening and not enough time to do it in, but finally, the brunette looked up after a frantic shower of mouse clicks.

"Yeah." She said, standing up. Brooke came around from behind the desk, walking over to the front end of the store. "C'mere." Peyton followed close behind as Brooke traveled, curious about what the shorter woman wanted. Her curiosity heightened when the brunette ran her fingers gingerly over a gorgeous emerald garment hanging on a rack. She stopped less than an arms length away. "Here." Brooke said, pressing the dress gently into Peyton's chest. The blonde reached up to grab it quickly before it fell to the ground. "I want you to wear this to my opening tonight. It's one of my newest designs." Peyton pulled the dress away from her to get a better look at it.

"Ummm…" She started, but Brooke interrupted her.

"Go try it on." The seamstress said. "It should fit you, but I want to see you in it to make sure everything's right." Brooke went to the back door leading to the stock room and opened it, motioning for Peyton to follow and head inside. "C'mon, goldilocks! I still have a lot to do. I can't wait three hours for you to decide if you want to wear this thing or not. Trust me…" Brooke paused, a mischievous look on her face. "It'll look great on you." Peyton came forward, approaching Brooke and the open door beside her. On the way in, the brunette swatted Peyton's ass with her clipboard, eliciting a yelp from the blonde. Brooke only smirked, returning to the front desk to organize her papers. "Call me when you're in it!" She yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Zipping the zipper on the back of the dress, Peyton turned to examine herself in the mirror behind her. As she looked, her eyes grew impossibly wide-set and her mouth involuntarily dropped slightly open, surprised at the full frontal view. The dress ended a few inches from the blonde's knees and, were that as revealing as it got, Peyton wouldn't have been so shocked. But it was the upper part of the garment that left Peyton feeling a little naked. It was a strapless piece, elegant in itself until one looked at the open neckline that seemed to have only the purpose to draw attention directly to the wearer's chest, whether it was full and tan or, in Peyton's case, pale and rather flat. She turned her head towards the door, her eyes never quite able to peel away from her reflection.

"Br-B… Brooke?!" She called frantically. "Brooke, what the hell?" Peyton heard the immediate clicking of spike heels on hard-wood flooring and saw Brooke's reflection behind her own in the mirror soon after.

"What?" Brooke asked, briefly concerned. "What happened are you-" The brunette paused, a grin sliding easily onto her lips when she saw Peyton in the mirror. "Peyton Sawyer." She started, her voice dipping deep into it's naturally rich, husky tone. She sauntered over to the blonde. "You look amazing." She said, resting her hands on Peyton's shoulders and settling unbearably close behind the blonde. Peyton's eyebrows drew together.

"You don't think it's too-"

"Sexy? Gorgeous? Completed in amazing craftsmanship? Why yes I do, P. Sawyer." The playfulness in Brooke's voice was short-lived, and the seductive tone came back. When she spoke again, the hair on the back of Peyton's neck stood up. "I think it's fine, Peyton…. Why do you think I picked it out for you?" The brunette slipped her arms around Peyton's waist, ultimately drawing herself right up against the taller woman. She nuzzled Peyton's neck, testing the waters.

"Brooke…" Peyton wasn't sure how to respond, verbally or otherwise. Her hands found Brooke's flat against her stomach and tried to pull them away in protest, but she saw Brooke smile in the mirror, parting her lips to nip at the blonde's skin, and the defensiveness Peyton's fingers had been armed with only a second before melted away, and she instead pushed Brooke's hands against her, keeping the brunette in place. The blonde's green gaze disappeared behind slowly shutting eyelids as Brooke explored Peyton's skin, searching for a place to rest. Peyton let her head fall back, exposing her neck completely, and allowing Brooke better access. Still, something in her screamed the wrongness of the situation. "Brooke…" She mumbled. "Seriously… Don't you have to open your store in a few hours?" It was true. The sun was setting and Brooke still had more than a few things to get done. Reluctantly with this in mind, the brunette pulled her lips away, withdrawing from Peyton completely. But in one smooth step she was in front of Peyton, in her personal space again, and she ran her fingers through Peyton's curls to draw her gently nearer, their faces less than an inch away.

"I'll meet you at home after I close." She whispered, leaning forward all the way and kissing Peyton with a softness the blonde could hardly believe. And then the shorter woman was suddenly gone, no sign she was even still in the building other than the fading click of her heels against the floor, leaving Peyton alone in a lusty stupor.


End file.
